In the field of solar heating, there are a number of different ways to absorb the suns rays and to heat a selected area structure. In the past one of the primary systems utilize water as the carrier. In such systems the water is exposed to solar radiation by way of pipes and reflectors generally positioned on the roof. The heated water is then circulated through radiators located in the area to be heated. One problem with these systems is that the closed water circulating system is prone to leaks, rust, etc. Also, the water has a tendency to cause various growths and if not circulated continuously in many instances has to be regularly drained and replaced after the circulating system is cleaned.
In some solar heating systems air is simply circulated across various types of collectors or radiators. The collectors or radiators may be located in the area to be heated or the air is simply directed into the area to be heated after passing over them. These systems are generally inefficient because the air has a tendency to stratify with a lair of warmer air slowing next to the collectors or radiators and a lair of cooler air simply moving past the lair of warmer air without being substantially affected.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar collector/heat exchanger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar collector/heat exchanger that is more efficient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar collector/heat exchanger that is inexpensive to construct and maintain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar collector/heat exchanger that directly heats air without requiring other mediums, such as water and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar collector/heat exchanger that can be easily incorporated into virtually any structure that is to be heated.